


Forced Perspective

by Valentina_Ivan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Claire, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt Owen Grady, Hurt/Comfort, Lowery POV, Lowery's underrated, Owen's a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina_Ivan/pseuds/Valentina_Ivan
Summary: Owen is injured during the fight with the Indominous, Claire stays with him while Lowery and the boys get help. Told through Lowery's perspective in the control room while he watched from the monitors.Takes place directly after the final battle, with an alternate ending.





	Forced Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this idea after watching the movie. Since Lowery is in the control room the entire time, he witnessed the entire battle. So I decided to play with his perspective. Also, there is not nearly enough Hurt!Owen fics out there. As always, all comments and constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoy it.

   Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Lowery had witnessed the entire battle from the monitors in the control room. He was stunned when Claire insisted he open the Tyrannosaurus Rex’s paddock. They already had one giant, deadly predator on the loose, did they need 2? The tech was hesitant at first, but when Claire insulted him, he knew he had to, particularly since Vivian had just rejected him. How was he to know she had a boyfriend? He wasn’t even sure what made him do it, or why he volunteered to stay for that matter. All he knew was that someone needed to remain behind to make sure there was no one else on the island and that he may never see her again. He was caught in that moment, acting on impulse, and she rejected him.

  He had been scouring the park cameras looking for Claire, he knew she was with her nephews and that raptor guy, Owen. Guy was like a Navy Ken doll. He finally located Claire when she called him to open the paddock. He hadn’t seen her since she had left the command center with the Ken doll to find her nephews. She looked terrible when he saw her on the screen. Her hair was a mess, skirt ripped and was wearing only her tank top, the jacket and blouse she had on earlier were long gone. He heard the desperation in her voice when she called him, he knew she was trying frantically to find a way to stop that monster that was on the loose. He said a silent prayer as he watched to gate open and the T. Rex came thundering out. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

Lowery watched in disbelief as the battle between the Indominous Rex and T. Rex took place. He was trying to watch Claire, along with the kids and Ken doll (how is his hair still perfect?) it was difficult though because he couldn’t see into all the structures they were hiding in.

 He thought the Indominous had Rex for a moment, when she put her foot on the older dino’s throat, about to bite. He was as shocked as the others when the Mama raptor came racing around the corner and attacked. He thought they had all died in the jungle when they were sent to after the Indominous to begin with. Somehow Rex and Mama raptor where able to get Indominous over to the water, where the Mosasaur jumped up to grab it.  

When it was over, Lowery thought for sure Rex was going to eat Mama raptor, but instead they just exchanged looks and Rex moved away. It was almost like they had a conversation that went:  
Mama raptor:" Are we good? You’re not going to eat me, are you?"

Rex: “Nah, we’re good. I’m getting too old for this shit.”

Then Mama raptor looked at Ken doll and they had another sort of exchange before Mama raptor ran off. The boys and Claire started walking away, back towards the visitor’s center when Lowery realized something was wrong. Ken doll had backed up, seemingly to let the boys and Claire walk out of what was left of the souvenir shop first, but he kept moving backward, it almost looked like he was stumbling. Lowery couldn’t see inside the shop too well, even though most of the walls had been destroyed. It appeared that he had sank down to the ground and was now sitting on the floor of the shop, the tech could only see part of his legs and his feet, but they appeared to be pulled toward the trainer’s chest.

Lowery looked back to where Claire and the boys were, they were almost halfway to the visitor’s center, when they seemed to notice Owen wasn’t behind them. Claire knelt down to the boys and said something to them, her hands on the smaller one’s shoulders. The boys took off towards the visitor’s center as Claire turned back to the shop. He saw her enter and run towards Owen. He couldn’t see Owen’s face, but knew something was very wrong. Claire was kneeling in front of him, reaching towards him, but Owen wasn’t moving. Lowery was searching through the security cameras, trying to find the one for the souvenir shop so he could get a better view of what was happening, hoping that camera had not been destroyed. He finally found it and inhaled sharply at what he saw. Claire had moved Owen so he was lying down, some of the shirts from the shop were being used as a pillow under his head, as the tech zoomed the camera in, he could see that Owen was unconscious. Lowery was immediately on the radio to call for a medivac. He may not like the guy, but he didn’t want him to die. Enough people had died already that day.

Lowery was radioing the medivac when the boys came racing into the command center.

“You have to help us,” The older one began breathlessly, he could tell they had run the entire way. “Something happened to Owen.”

“I know, kid,” Lowery nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ve already radioed for a chopper, it’s on it’s way.”

The smaller one turned to the screen, it was still zoomed in on Claire and Owen. The boy shrieked when he saw his aunt sitting beside the motionless Owen. She was stroking his hair (which was still impossibly perfect) with one hand while supporting herself on the floor with the other.  

“What’s wrong with him?” The older one asked, fear evident in his voice.

“I don’t know, kid,” Lowery shook his head. “But the Medivac chopper will be here soon.”

“We need to get back down there,” the smaller one cried. “We can’t leave him. Not after what he did for us.” He looked at his brother for agreement, his brother nodded and they both began racing towards the door.

“Hold on a sec,” Lowery stood and grabbed the older one’s shoulders. “I know you want to be there, but your aunt is with him and help is on the way. Just stay in here until the chopper comes.” Lowery wasn’t thrilled with the idea of babysitting, but also knew that Claire needed to concentrate on Owen right then. “You can see everything from in here. See? Claire is taking good care of him.” Lowery could tell the boys weren’t buying what he was saying, but he felt he needed to reassure them, they had been through a lot.

The older boy slumped into a chair next to Vivian’s abandoned workstation, his brother taking the chair next to him.

“I’m Lowery,” The tech said, more to break the silence than anything. “I work for your aunt.”

“We know” the younger one said quietly.

“What are your names?” Lowery prodded further, hoping to keep their mind off Claire and Owen.

“I’m Zach, this is my brother Gray,” The older one said, indicating the younger one.

“Well, Zach, Gray, it is very nice to meet you,” Lowery knew he sounded lame as he said it, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say at that moment. He just knew he had to keep them occupied until help arrived.

“We need to be down there with Owen and Aunt Claire,” Zach said disconsolately. “Owen did so much for us, we have to help him. We can’t just leave him down there like that.”

“Look, boys I know you want to help, but right now the best thing would be to stay here and let your aunt take care of him, ok?” Lowery knew his reassurances were falling on deaf ears, but he had to keep trying to distract the boys. He may not have seen eye to eye with Claire on a lot of things, and she could be a real b sometimes, but she was his boss and he felt needed to help her now. As long as the boys were with him they would be safe, he just had to keep them there until the chopper came.

“Hey boys, while we are waiting, why don’t we call your parents? Let them know you are okay? I’m sure they are very worried about you.”

Zach had forgotten that his cell phone had been demolished while they were escaping the Indominous the first time.  His mom probably had been trying to contact them. He was still watching the screen, Claire was now sitting cross-legged beside Owen’s still form, her fingers gently tracing up and down his arm. She had told them to go to the control room for help, to call a chopper which of course Lowery had done by the time they got there. Now all they could do was wait. It probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to call his mom, she would be furious with them for wandering off though.

“Okay,” Zach finally nodded.

Lowery smiled and pushed his phone over towards Zach and handed him the receiver. Slowly, Zach dialed his mom’s cell.

It seemed to ring forever, Zach was considering hanging up, when finally, he heard a voice on the other end.

“Hello?” His mother’s voice sounded like a mix of fear and exhaustion, like she had been crying.

“Mom?” Zach answered tentatively.

“ZACH!” His mother’s voice was filled with relief. “Oh, sweetie. Are you ok? Where’s your brother? Is he with you? Where’s Aunt Claire? Where are you? I have been so worried about you.”

“We’re fine, Mom. Gray is right here with me. We are on the island waiting for a chopper.” As he spoke Lowery pressed the speaker button so all three of them could hear, gently taking the receiver from Zach and placing it on the desk.

“Why are you still on the island? Where’s Aunt Claire? Is she with you?”

“No, she’s not Mom, but it’s ok. We’re fine.” Zach assured her.

“Are you boys alone?” They could hear the tears in her voice, she was scared.

“They’re with me ma’am,” Lowery interjected. “My name’s Lowery Cruthers. I work for the boys’ aunt in the control room. They perfectly safe here.”

“Typical. Her park falls apart and she is still to busy to be with her family.” Karen’s sobs were evident at that point.

“No mom, no. It’s not like that.  Aunt Claire was with us. Her boyfriend got hurt though. Like hurt bad. Aunt Claire is with him until the helicopter gets here. We came up here to get help. Lowery had already called for one when we go here, and insisted we wait up here. He let us call you to let you know we were ok.”

“Aunt Claire has a boyfriend?” The shock of her sister having any kind of personal relationship with anyone overshadowed her anger at her.

“Yeah, and he’s a real badass, Mom.” Zach said enthusiastically.

“He trains raptors and rides a motorcycle.” Gray jumped in excitedly as Lowery rolled his eyes. Of course, they would be impressed with the Ken doll.

“Wow, and he’s your aunt’s boyfriend?” That didn’t seem like the type of person Claire would date, but they hadn’t seen each other in a while. “And she left you alone with a stranger to be with him?”

“No, Mom. We told you. Owen’s hurt. That’s why Aunt Claire stayed with him. She was with us before though.” Zach repeated.

“How did he get hurt?” Karen asked cautiously, afraid to know the answer.

“Not sure. This guy wanted to use Owen’s raptors against this giant monster dinosaur they made that escaped.”

“They made a monster dinosaur?” Karen was in disbelief at what she was hearing.

“Yeah, mom. It got loose and started attacking everything, so this guy decided to use the raptors to find it.” Zach continued.

“What guy? Raptors? Like velociraptors?”

“This guy Hoskins, he was Owen’s boss or something. Anyway Mom, listen. So, they send raptors after this thing. There’s four of them, well there was four of them. Owen has been training them since they hatched. He even named them. This thing they created though, it turned the raptors against him somehow. Owen said he thought it was because it was part raptor. Anyway, the raptors started attacking people. We tried to get help, ended up in the lab where this thing was created. Turns out this Hoskins guy wants to make more to use as weapons. He gets attacked by Delta, one of the raptors. This thing, indominous rex, finds us and tries to get the raptors to attack us. Their all sisters, the main one’s name is Blue, and instead of attacking us, she and the other raptors attacked it. Gray knew the raptors couldn’t defeat the indominous alone, so Aunt Claire went and got the T. Rex. How cool is that? Anyway, the T-rex and the Indominous start going at it. The Indominous had already killed Delta and the other raptor, Echo. The fourth was Charlie and she died before, when they were still hunting the Indominous. Anyway, Indominous is about to kill the T-Rex, but before she can, Blue, the beta raptor, comes charging around the corner. She’s angry, probably because this Indominous thing killed her sisters. So, both Blue and T-Rex fight this thing, finally getting it to the water where this humongous Mosasaur jumps up and pulls the Indominous into the water and ate it. The T-Rex and Blue took off. We were heading back here to get help when Aunt Claire noticed Owen wasn’t with us anymore. He had been protecting us against the Indominous until the T-Rex and Blue came. Aunt Claire told us to come here and call for help while she went back to find Owen. Lowery has cameras on everything, so when we got here we could see Aunt Claire sitting beside him, he looks likes he’s unconscious or something.”

Karen listened in stunned silence as Zach told her what they had witnessed. Why had she agreed to send them there? These things don’t happen at Disneyworld. But it had been so long since they had seen their aunt, and she didn’t know when they would get another chance. She had no way of knowing this would happen though.  They were okay though, that was what was important. She and Scott were already on their way to Costa Rica when the boys called. They were at the airport waiting for the flight to be announced. Given the circumstances of what had happened, the airlines were flying family members to Costa Rica free of charge. Soon, her boys would be with her again. Gray’s cries pulled her out of her thoughts.

“What’s going on?” She yelled into the phone.

Lowery and the boys were still watching Claire and Owen on the screen, while they watched Owen’s body began to convulse violently. Claire jumped back in surprise, not sure what to do. She looked frantic as Owen continued jerking violently against the hard floor.

“What’s happening to him?” Gray was crying, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“I don’t know, Gray. He may have a head injury.” Lowery tried to comfort him, but knew it wasn’t going to work. He had forgotten that the boys mother was on speakerphone until she started yelling, wanting to know what was going on.

“Owen appears to be having a seizure ma’am.” The tech explained reaching for the radio again. He needed that chopper to hurry up. If Owen did have a head injury, then they would need to get him to a hospital asap. Eventually, his body slowly relaxed, the convulsions becoming slower and slower until they finally stopped altogether.

Soon they saw the lights from the chopper circling where Owen and Claire were, trying to find somewhere to land, the helipad was too far away for them too safely get Owen onto to it in his current condition.

“Mom,” Zach said into the phone.  “The chopper is here. We have to go. We are fine and will see you soon.” With that, Zach disconnected the call. They watched the paramedics rush to Owen side, they put him on a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over his face. After what seemed like forever, they finally loaded him onto the medivac, Claire followed them onto the chopper. It took off, heading for the hospital.

Lowery switched to view to the helipad, he knew the one coming for them would land there. It arrived about 30 minutes after the medivac had taken off. Lowery and the boys entered the chopper, taking a last look at the ruined island before taking off into the darkness.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After what seemed like hours, the chopper finally landed on the roof of a hospital in Key West Florida. They ran to the emergency room, trying to find Claire. The pilot had radioed the airline to let Karen and Scott know where the boys were.

They found Claire in the waiting area of the ER. She looked worse than she did before leaving the island. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks seemed flushed. She had been crying.

“Aunt Claire!” Gray called out when he saw her. She looked up as the boys ran to her. She fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around the boys. She looked up a Lowery, “Thank you” She mouthed silently to him. Lowery only nodded.

“Where’s Owen? Is he okay? What happened?” Gray was rapid firing questions to her.

“The doctors are still with him,” Claire sat back into the chair, pulling Zach and Gray with her. They sat down on either side of her. “He’ll be fine though.” She forced a smile at the boys. They knew she was lying to them.

“Aunt Claire, please tell us. Is Owen going to be okay?” Zach pleaded with her, tears were now streaming down his cheeks as well.

“I don’t know,” Claire shook her head. “The doctor came out once, said Owen had a pulmonary embolism, it’s like a blood clot in his chest.” She explained. “I don’t know anything else.”

The boys curled up in the chairs next to their aunt, Lowery took a seat across from them. He was uncomfortable but didn’t want to leave the boys until he knew they were alright.

After what seemed like eternity, the doctor finally came out to talk to them. Owen had developed a blood clot in his leg, presumably from the explosion that killed Charlie and knocked Owen backwards. He hard torn a ligament in his leg, the adrenaline had kept him going though. Even if had felt the pain in his leg, his need to protect Claire and the boys outweighed any pain he felt. The tear had caused a blood clot to form though, it had broken loose and travelled to Owen’s chest. It was blocking his lungs, which is what caused him to pass out and what caused the seizures, as it restricted his oxygen to his brain. The doctors had been able to break it up and stabilize him.

“Can we see him?” Gray asked anxiously after the doctor had finished.

“Of course.” The doctor replied. “He is still unconscious though, and probably will be for a while.”

“That’s alright, we just want to see him.” Zach said.

The three of them started to follow the nurse to Owen’s room, Claire turned towards Lowery, who was still sitting in the waiting area.

“It’s okay, go. I’ll wait here for the boys’ parents. They should be here soon. Someone has to stay behind, right?” He grinned sheepishly. Claire gave a weak smile and followed the nurse and the boys to Owen’s room.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Karen and Scott arrived at the hospital the next day. They met Lowery in the waiting room, who told them where Claire and the boys were. After getting directions from the nurse, the entered the quiet hospital room. Owen was lying in the bed with monitors and wires everywhere, an IV in his hand and a nasal cannula under his nose. Gray and Zach were curled up on either side of the unconscious man, Claire was in the chair beside the bed, holding Owen’s hand, her head on Gray’s back. They were all sound asleep.

Karen smiled at the sight of her sister, it had only taken a massive catastrophe for her to finally put her work aside and spend time with her family.

 

 

 


End file.
